Live in the Moment
by AvatarTonks13
Summary: What I hope will happen during the Percabeth reunion in Mark of Athena. I have not read Mark of Athena yet.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: I HAVE NOT READ MARK OF ATHENA YET! So I wrote this before I do of what I hope the Percabeth reunion will somewhat be like. I'm waiting for my friend to finish it then I'm going to read it. So I'm hoping that's by the end of the week. This one shot goes from Annabeth and Percy's perspective. **

* * *

**Live in the Moment**

I was sitting on my bunk on the Argo II thinking over what was going to happen within the next few hours. _Maybe he'll remember. No, what am I saying, if he remembered he would have tried to contact me by now, unless he moved on. Oh gods please tell me that he did not move on._

"Land ho." I heard Grover's hooves walking up to the door.

"Annabeth you ready?"

"Yea." I stepped out of the cabin. "As ready as I'll ever be. You don't think that he . . . ?"

"Knowing Percy if he remembers anything it'll probably be you, knowing how important you were to him. And he really likes you Annabeth. Don't worry about it. And if not, he'll remember eventually and when he does he'll be rushing back to you."

"Thanks Grover." We walked over to the ladder that would lead us down to the Roman Camp.  
"Leo you go first, then Jason, Grover, and then me." As Leo started to descend my heart slowly dropped down to my gut.

* * *

I watched as the four of them made their way down the ladder. I recognized the Satyr from one of dreams. Then Annabeth came down in all of her glory. Her curly blonde hair was in a messy bun and her stormy gray eyes looked red and puffy, probably from crying. I instantly felt guilty because it probably was from my disappearance.

* * *

_He's staring at me, that's a good sign right? _I stared right back at him, drinking in his sea green eyes. How I missed those sea green eyes. The girl that was talking noticed that I was staring at something or somebody and followed my gaze. She followed it to Percy and followed his gaze back to me.

* * *

_Oh no, Dakota saw me staring at her. This can not be good, not good at all. _When everybody was finished talking everybody huddled together with their friends trying to make sense of why "they" were here. O course they knew why they were here. They just thought that the Greeks had too much pride to actually come here.

Annabeth did not break her gaze one me. She slowly started making her way towards me. But I couldn't wait for her. I started running towards her.

* * *

When we finally reached each other I threw my arms around him while he picked me up and spun me around.

"I missed you so much." My voice started to crack as it slowly processed through my head that we were here, together.

"I love you so much." The words I've waited for him to say to me for months.

"I love you too." I pulled away from him so I could look into his eyes. He pressed his lips softly to mine.

* * *

When the need for oxygen became too much we were forced to separate. I gently put her down on her feet. "I remember everything, especially you, you I always have remembered."

A grin slowly crept onto her face. "But don't you ever leave me again. Eight bloody months and you could have been killed. I was worried sick about you. You could have messaged me or something!"

A tear started to roll down her cheek followed by many more. "Shh, I'm here now, and we're together, nothing will change that now." I picked her up bridal style and started to walk to my favorite place at camp, it was the closest to Camp Half Blood I could get to.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know."

"Why yes I would." I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again. _I still can't believe that he's here after months and months of worrying. _The tears started to roll down my cheeks for the second time today.

"Why are you crying?" He started to wipe the tears away from my face.

"Nothing."

"Oh no, I know you better than that. Something's wrong."

"I just can't believer that you and me, we're really here."

"Wise girl, no matter what happens we will always find each other again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He cradled me to his chest. "We're here."

He set me down on the sand. There was a little lake, kind of like the one back at camp, but it could not compare. "So which do you like better?" He held me tightly to his chest with my back against his chest.

"Oh Camp Half Blood's definitely. I can't wait until this prophecy is over so we can go back home."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too." And for once I lived in my life I lived in the moment, just enjoying the fact that we were there and safe, and away from the havoc in our life for a few seconds in our life.


End file.
